断片 に 分割
by Yami Mizumi
Summary: She was gone. Now, his world was shattered. Yeah... Terrible summary. First Elsword story so review people! Review!


A/N: My first Elsword story so looking for helpful critique. Title: 断片 に 分割 (Danpen Ni Bunkatsu) means Split Into Pieces in Japanese. Warning, character death. Don't kill me.

R&R please. I wrote 2 other stories with barely any reviews Q.Q

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword, only this story and plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aisha always knew she wasn't perfect. She always knew that she treated Elsword terribly, but he always annoyed her.

_._

_I'll be there for you_

_._

She knew in their relationship of sorts, there would be a lot of bumpy roads. Especially when they got into fights.

_._

_No matter what, I'll never leave your side_

_._

Yet, it seemed to fit. Sure, they fought and teased one another often but they were so similar in a sense, it felt great to have someone who understood you.

_._

_I promise because..._

_._

To her, this was just right. Her own little sense of a perfect world. Her own happy life about her. No longer in the shadows. Out there happy, not hiding.

_._

_You make my world full, perfect_

_._

She knew now, she wouldn't be chosen over by someone else. She knew Elsword would pick her.

_._

_You make everything just fine_

_._

She was right. They loved each other and that mattered most. Not the competition. Not those trying to ruin their relationship. She knew that and it was just right.

_._

_That's all that matters..._

_._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By now, Elsword had grown up. He would always tell himself, I am the bravest man ever. Yet, he was afraid to ask Aisha out. Afraid of Rena when she turned demonic, not that he would ever admit it. Afraid there was a chance that Elsa was missing forever and may never return.

_._

_You made it fit_

_._

He vowed, I will find a place for me that fits. A place I belong. And now with Aisha, he realized, this was where he belonged.

_._

_You helped me find a place to belong_

_._

A person who accepted him the way he was. A person who thought so similarly like him when it came to making mischief. A person whom he could enjoy laughs with anytime.

_._

_You made my world brighter_

_._

To him, love mattered most. He was afraid it wouldn't last but, he didn't want to believe that thus he pushed it out his mind. It was insignificant. It didn't matter things would work out.

_._

_Thank you... For everything..._

_._

Too bad nothing lasts forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aisha was sick. She knew it. She knew her body was frail and that she would die soon. Yet, she was afraid she would scare Elsword and it would hurt him.

_._

_You made everything fine_

_._

Yet, she never remembered or realized, when she left him alone, that he would be hurt worse. She did not wish too keep him in the dark but for the greater good, she would keep that secret secret. Yes, for the greater good she told herself.

_._

_So I need to protect you. From all the harm that can come..._

_._

She needed to believe that. She **_needed_** to.

_._

_Because you are too pure and innocent..._

_._

She cried. She couldn't hold it in anymore. She would never forgive herself. "Sorry..." That was all she managed. He was there. "Sorry Els. Goodbye. Thank you for everything." And there, she stopped breathing but went into a series of coughs. And he cried. Now, she was gone. She slipped away. He should have told her so much.

_._

_Now I will say, goodbye, thank you. Sorry I couldn't stay. Thank you anyway._

_._

And there, his life was shattered. Now in pieces. He couldn't stop crying. Life seemed so dull now. Nothing to live for, that's how she left him.

A month later, he held a funeral for her. There he laid upon her grave white roses with a purple ribbon in her memory. He cried. His world was shattered. Without her, he had no purpose. His heart split into pieces at the memory of her.

Is this what love felt like? He hated it. It hurt him beyond understanding or even measure for everything. Yet, she taught him so much so he whispered so softly wishing her soul and spirit would hear, "Thank you... Thank you for everything."

The sky was so blue, so happy, something that shouldn't be true. It hurt him because he remembered how much she loved to stare at the blue sea at night. In everything he saw, it reminded him of her.

She would have told him to move on, to never forget but rather cherish his memories. He stood up. Taking a final glance, he turned around and left smiling at Aisha's silliness. He couldn't bring himself to obey her words. It was simply too painful.

Now he, lived in a shattered reality with a heart and should split into pieces.

A/N: Okay, that was a short one shot. Hope you enjoyed!

Aisha: Why did you kill me!? T.T

Me: Sowwy. I needed to for plot sake.

Elsword: How do you expect me to like grape head?!

Me: Quit complaining people!

I know it was short but I'm out of ideas. Review people!


End file.
